mi peor error
by Mahidelin
Summary: me enamore de una preciosa mujer... era la primera vez que me pasaba algo asi y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando mi mejor amigo me la presento como su novia y lo peor es que fui capaz de cometer traicion por tan solo un beso
1. Chapter 1

Hoy escribo estas líneas tratando de apagar mi dolor mientras disuelvo las penas de mis recuerdos en el mar de mi confusión y aun no termino de entender que fue lo que sucedió… todo por un error… yo y mi maldita estupidez… ahora no se que debo hacer, en un par de días la perderé y esa idea no me agrada en absoluto… aun recuerdo cuando la conocí se veía tan radiante…lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…

_**Mi peor error**_

_Fanny Medina _

Yo me encontraba en mi oficina tratando de poner en orden unos documentos, mi secretaria llamo por el intercomunicador…

- señor Li su cita de las diez esta aquí – dijo como si nada sin saber que ella iniciaba mi calvario dejando entrar al principio de mis tormentos

- que pase

- buenas tardes – dijo una voz dulce y calida que atravesó cada uno de mis sentidos

- adelante – dije sin siquiera mirar lo que tenia frente de mi – tengo entendido que viene a solicitar que le armemos una campaña – levante la vista y me quede sin habla

- a si es – me dijo aquella mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color esmeralda – me dijeron que usted es el mejor – yo todavía no podía hablar tenia puesto un vestido corto que le enmarcaba a la perfección su figura esbelta – señor Li – fue lo único que escuche agite mi cabeza y trate de alejar las sucias ideas de mi mente - ¿se encuentra bien? – en sus ojos pude ver algo de preocupación que aceleraron mi pobre corazón

- si estoy perfectamente… solo que yo… no esperaba – "a una mujer tan hermosa" fue lo que pensé

- a alguien tan joven – yo solo asentí no le iba a decir lo que mi pequeño cerebro pensaba en ese momento – si ya me lo han dicho, pero espero que ese no sea un problema – me dijo muy tranquila aunque en su voz pude percibir algo de incomodidad

- no… no es ningún problema… bueno siéntese para que este mas cómoda – ella se sentó y cruzo las piernas realmente era atractiva – dígame de que trata exactamente lo que quiere – trate de mirar a un punto en el vació ya que solo verla me traía malas imágenes a la mente… bueno no eran tan malas solo no eran correctas

- lo que queremos mi socia y yo es promover la cadena de restaurantes que estamos comenzando – me dijo en un tono algo frió

- bien y su socia no va a venir – no supe ni de donde salio la pregunta

- no de la publicidad me encargare yo, cuando empezaremos – me pregunto con algo de impaciencia

- que le parece si lo vemos en una semana… me envía fotografías y datos de los restaurantes a si como de sus inicios y yo le armare una propuesta y se la mostrare en una semana ¿Qué le parece?... disculpe mi descortesía ni siquiera me he presentado como se debe mi nombre es Syaoran Li – me puse de pie y le extendí la mano

- me llamo Sakura Kinomoto… es un gusto conocerlo señor Li – falsa fue lo único que me vino a la mente… hace un momento me decía con la mirada pervertido y ahora me dice un gusto conocerte… cuando toque la suavidad de su mano una onda eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo y me dieron ganas de lanzarme sobre ella y hacerle el amor… claro que par mi suerte solo fueron unas ideas que transitaban por mi mente en aquel momento y pude evitar hacerlo sacando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza – bien entonces el viernes vendré

- de acuerdo la espero

Ella se fue ese día dejando en mi unas ganas incontrolables de besarla… esa fue la primera vez que la vi y no entendía que me pasaba aquella mujer había despertado en mi sensaciones que ni con meses de relación habían despertado muchas otras… después de aquella visita no pude concentrarme en otra cosa que no fueran esos hermosos ojos esmeralda… ni siquiera note cuando mi amigo me llamaba con insistencia…

- Syaoran… Syaoran – oía una voz en medio de mis alucinaciones… y cuando por fin caí al suelo me lleve un susto al ver el rostro de mi amigo muy junto al mío – que te pasa

- aléjate… no te me pegues tanto que yo no tengo los mismos gustos que tu – le dije un poco molesto pero el solo se limito a reír con fuerza

- no entiendo que es lo que te sucede… llevo aquí parado llamándote como 10 minutos en que pensabas tanto – me miro de manera extraña, pero eso es común en el

- creo que es algo que no debe importarte

- deja lo pienso una mujer… a no olvidaba que Li Syaoran es inmune a sus encantos

- pues ya no creo que eso sea tan cierto – dando un suspiro

- no lo puedo creer… dime quien es ella

- es una cliente… entro a la oficina y me quede mudo

- debe ser muy hermosa y bien formada

- pues no tiene el cuerpo perfecto por lo que pude ver, pero si es hermosa

- estas perdido

- lo se… un momento a que has venido

- a si lo olvidaba… te venia a invitar… saldré con mi novia en la noche y me gustaría que la conocieras

- a… no puedo… tengo mucho trabajo y unos cuantos asuntos personales que atender – la verdad no tenia ganas de salir con el y con su noviecilla que según el era una maravilla

- Syaoran no seas así

- Eriol ya te he dicho que no… dejémoslo para otro día

- esta bien… entonces ya me voy… regreso mañana

- y ya empezamos con las amenazas

- Syaoran no es una amenaza es un obsequio diario

- ya termina de irte – estaba cansado y molesto…. Aquella mujer me había dejado realmente desconcertado y con miles de sensaciones distintas y lo peor era que yo Syaoran Li nunca tuve contemplado el que una mujer fuese tan irresistible… ese día entre a mi casa la cual desde hace años esta vacía… tras la muerte de mis padres me quede solo en esa casa llena de recuerdos… cada vez que trataba de pensar en otra cosa la imagen de esos ojos esmeralda llegaba a mi mente… no recuerdo que alguna vez pensara tanto en alguien… me tumbe en la cama cansado de mi mismo y de mi falta de fuerza para poder alejarla de mi mente… la vida te da tantas sorpresas fue lo que pensé… me quede dormido sin siquiera destender la cama o quitarme la ropa… soñando con una vida a su lado… si que me estaba volviendo loco… eso era rao para mi…. Ni siquiera con la mejer que supuestamente me casaría en algún momento me había imaginado eso…. Casa, hijos y hasta el auto en el que viajaríamos… patético… pensé de mi mismo por todo lo anterior… al día siguiente lo mismo… no me pude concentrar ni un solo instante y fue solo cuando me llego la información de ella que empecé a trabajar como si el decepcionarla fuera algo catastrófico… no recuerdo haberme esmerado tanto en algo… la semana fue la mas lenta de mi vida… contaba cada segundo que pasaba solo para verla de nuevo… hasta que por fin llego de a mi oficina

- señor Li… la señorita Kinomoto esta aquí

- hágala pasar – conteste con el nerviosismo en mi voz

- buenas tardes – la escuche y mi corazón parecía latir desenfrenado… como si quisiera salir a ver lo mismo que yo veía en ese momento

- buenas tardes – me puse de pie – tome asiento por favor – no se por que, pero su mirada se notaba algo triste… pero aun así se veía hermosa – ya le tengo la propuesta

- que bien – trataba de sonar animada… no la conocía como para poder asegurarlo, pero en su voz todavía tenia rastro del llanto

- se siente bien – le pregunte al ver sus ojos algo enrojecidos

- si… no es nada – me contesto desviando la mirada

- usted es muy transparente… venga conmigo – me puse de pie y la tome con cuidado del brazo

- a donde me lleva – yo solo quería que me dijera que le pasaba… me sentía como basura humana cuando la vi triste

- cancele mis citas de la tarde… nos vemos mañana – le dije a mi secretaria de manera muy tranquila… ayude a la bella mujer a subir a mi auto… y condije hasta que llegamos a un pequeño parque… la ayude a bajar y caminamos hasta una fuente donde con había mucha gente… - ahora si dígame que le pasa – cuando nos sentamos en una de las bancas del lugar

- creo que no puedo… apenas lo conozco

- esta bien si no quiere decirme que le sucede, pero creo que le serviría de algo… algunas veces cuando nos pasa algo que nos llena de dolor es mejor contárselo a alguien… tal vez yo no tenga la respuesta a su problema, pero apuesto que le quitara un peso de encima – le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas y creo que funciono

- bueno pues… - me vio a los ojos y sentí que me derretía – mis padre murió hace 2 años y mi mama no había estado bien… hace un par de días la internamos en el hospital… según los doctores lo que tiene no es demasiado grave, pero yo pienso que es tristeza o soledad… mi hermana y yo vivimos con ella, pero no es lo mismo… y no creo que viva mucho si sigue de esa manera – sin pensarlo dos veces la estreche entre mis brazos y limpie una pequeña lagrima que escapaba de sus hermosas esmeraldas… pude ver su sorpresa por lo que hice, pero no me importo.. el solo tenerla cerca de mi me hizo sentir tantas cosas… le di un pequeño beso en la frente

- todo se arreglara – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir al verla tan triste – dicen que las penas hay que acompañarlas con algo dulce – me puse de pie y compre unos helados… cuando regrese me senté a su lado y ella me sonrió… se veía tan linda sonriendo que no pude evitar sentir calor en mi rostro y mi corazón acelerar y solo sonreí como un idiota y se que fue así por que nunca me había sentido tan tonto… ahí sentado con helado en las manos… parecía un niño

- gracias –la note un poco mas alegre… sus ojos ya no se veían tan tristes y eso me alegro en lo mas profundo de mi ser

- no hay por que… - la observe mientras comía… he grabado cada gesto en mi memoria y por eso es que me duele mas el peso de mis errores… ella me contaba cosas sobre su padres y yo escuchaba complacido ya no me veía como si yo fuera un pervertido…

- en verdad te lo agradezco mucho… como podré compensarte – no esperaba queme dijera eso… mire a los alrededores y note algo… ya era muy tarde… el sol se había ocultado ya

- acompáñame a cenar… me muero de hambre – yo solo quería pasar mas tiempo con ella y pensé me va a mandar a besarle el trasero al diablo…

- claro – yo no imagine que me contestara así con una enorme sonrisa y un tono dulce… definitivamente ya no me creía pervertido… es gracioso tengo grabado en mi memoria cada conversación que he tenido con ella… ahora eso es todo lo que me queda…

- bien entonces andando – le dije después de varios segundos de analizar lo que me había dicho… creo que hasta ella noto que yo pensaba que me diría que no… me puse de pie y la tome de la mano para guiarla a donde cenaríamos… claro eso fue solo una excusa yo solo quería tenerla cerca y que nunca se alejara de mi

La lleve a un lugar cercano donde solía ir cuando era un adolescente y curiosamente así era como me comportaba en esos momentos… nunca pensé ser capaz de decir tantas estupideces juntas… pero valió la pena… mientras cenábamos puede disfrutar de su sonrisa y eso era algo que no cambiaria por nada…

- entonces te llevaron a la dirección – me pregunto con mucha curiosidad ante la anécdota que le contaba

- claro después de pintar de verde al profesor eso era lo mínimo

- o jamás hice alguna broma… no tengo ingenio para esas cosas

- pues a mí me llegaban de la nada y no podía evitar hacerlas… pero eso fue hace tanto – ella me sonrió y de nuevo el calor regreso a mis mejillas… yo también sonreía, ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida claro que no todo es eterno – ya es muy tarde te llevo a tu casa

- por favor

pague la cuenta y salimos del lugar… cuando llegamos a mi auto me comporte como no lo hacia con nadie… le abrí la puerta y la ayude a entrar… el ser caballeroso no se me da y con ella fue como si siempre lo hubiera hecho… platique con ella como con nadie y le conté cosas que ni mi mejor amigo sabe como aquella vez en que le pinte la silla y estuvo mostrando una mancha roja por toda la escuela sin darse cuenta… ella solo reía… parecía que realmente le ayude a que sus pensamientos no estuvieran llenos de muerte… llegamos a su casa… era muy bonita de un color amarillo y un jardín bello… y de nuevo la caballerosidad salio de mi sin darme cuenta hasta que mi mamo se unió con la suya para que bajara… ya me estaba acostumbrando a aquellas sensaciones que me provocaba… mi corazón latía rápido, mi rostro se encendía y las manos me llegaban a sudar… su piel era tan suave… su mirada era la mas significativa que amas hubiese tenido otra chica… y su sonrisa parecía un regalo del cielo… el colmo… me he vuelto cursi…

- entonces señorita Kinomoto creo que la propuesta la tendremos que atender mañana – le dije cuando llegamos a la entrada de su casa

- ya lo había olvidado, pero llámame Sakura – no lo podía creer ahora podría mencionar su nombre… una flor de cerezo

- claro entones llámame Syaoran

- bien Syaoran… si te parece iré mañana a revisar la propuesta

- perfecto ven en la tarde así me acompañas a comer

- me parece bien… hasta mañana Syaoran – me sonrió y me beso… que mas hubiera querido que me besara en la boca, pero me beso en la mejilla… no recuerdo haber sentido una punzada igual en la boca del estomago… y se que sonreí como idiota… me sentía idiota ahí delante de ella con ganas extremas de tenerla entre mis brazos… la vi entrar a su casa y no tuve mas remedio que ir a la mía… a la oscuridad de mi habitación donde no tenia ni un perro que me hiciera compañía… recuero que cuando llegue esa noche mi casa ya no parecía tan sombría… Sakura era una de las personas mas agradables que jamás conocí… es noche no podía dormir… solo pensaba en ella y sin conocerla me enamore… que vueltas da la vida… te la pasa huyendo del amor y al final de cuentas te llega de la manera que menos te la esperas…

Continuara…

Este vendría siendo mi 3 fic espero sea de su agrado aunque no creo que sea muy largo… espero les guste


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mi peor error**_

_**Capitulo 2 **_

**_mahidelin _**

No recuerdo que alguna vez me allá arreglara tanto para ir a trabajar… las manos me sudaban, mis piernas temblaban y mi corazón exaltado… aquella mujer me tenía como drogado… cuando entre a mi oficina pude ver la sonrisa de mi secretaria… no entendía por que sonreía de esa manera tan traviesa hasta que entre a mi oficina y la vi ahí sentada se veía realmente linda… tenia un vestido rosa que remarcaba su cuerpo y encendía mis sentidos… sonrió abiertamente al verme y sentí que todo en mi estomago se revolvía…

- buenos días – con una voz tan dulce que derribo todas mis defensas…

- buenos días… pensé que nos veríamos en la tarde… - estaba muy confundido

- bueno si, pero pensé que seria mejor en la mañana…

por un momento creí ver rubor en sus mejillas, pero creo que mi mente me jugaba sucio en ese momento así que no le preste importancia… camine a mi enorme sillón y me senté para comenzar a explicarle la propuesta, pero la verdad es que no podía concentrarme teniéndola frente a mi con esa sonrisa angelical que encendía cada rincón de mi ser… tome fuerzas de donde pude para no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos… comencé a explicarle la propuesta que aunque era muy sencilla era de lo mas efectiva el plan era abrir los 4 restaurantes en un mes uno cada semana para estar pendiente al cien en cada uno… la inauguración seria con un bufete y música en vivo a si como personalidades importantes que por mi trabajo conozco e invitaría… Sakura me escuchaba con mucha atención y ya no me veía como el primer día y eso fue algo que me gusto… era sábado a si que no trabajaría todo el día de hecho a veces ni siquiera habría… ella era a la única persona que vería ese día así que nos fuimos a comer y conversamos de temas sin importancia, pero me encantaba estar con ella me hacia sentir bien… no recuerdo un momento en que allá sido mas feliz… es una lastima que pequeñas equivocaciones lo arruinen todo… ese día la lleve a casa y al regresar ala mía ya no sentí esa soledad que parecía no querer dejarme…

Paso una semana desde aquel día y no la había visto de nuevo… y la mañana del domingo me arme de valor y fui a buscarla a su casa y para mi gran sorpresa ella acepto salir de paseo conmigo… aunque no me sentía tan contento ya que según ella tenia novio claro que no pensaba dame por vencido tan pronto y así pasaron un par de meses … íbamos a pasear al cine al teatro incluso fuimos a un concierto juntos… cada día la amaba mas y no solo por la belleza que poseía si no también por aquella personalidad algo explosiva e impredecible…

Era miércoles y yo estaba en mi oficina esperando a mi mejor amigo al cual ya le había contado que estaba enamorado de una bella mujer claro que después de ver como se reía en mi cara opte por no decir su nombre… la puerta se abrió y entonces pude ver a mi amigo con su típica sonrisa que a veces era considerada a mi parecer como lo mas tétrico del mundo ya que a veces anunciaba que estaba contento, pero otras veces anunciaba que algo tenia entre manos como la vez que me presento a una susodicha amiga y resulto que era un transexual…

- amigo mío como estas – me dijo en su típico tono de yo siempre estaré mejor que tu…

- muy bien Eriol y tu

- a si lo olvidaba estas enamorado y el amor hace milagros por ti – eso no me gusto nada

- cállate y dime de una buena vez a que has venido

- te acuerdas que desde hace tiempo te iba a presentar a mi novia

- si – ya estaba cansado el siempre era así y eso me exasperaba muchas veces ni siquiera entiendo como es que éramos amigos

- pues hoy si lo are… pero creo que tu ya la conoces – mi corazón se estrujo al verla de pie frente a nosotros el volteo al ver mi expresión – Sakura que bueno que llegas – se le acerco y le dio un rápido beso en los labios esos labios que yo tanto anhelaba y no pude evitar sentir que algo dentro de mi se rompía – ves ya se conocen – sonriendo como idiota mientras que yo sentía que todo el mundo se me iba encima… la mire y ella sonreía realmente se veía contenta…

- hala Syaoran – con esa voz tan dulce que apagaba mi cerebro y como pude me controle

- hola Sakura – tratando de no aparentar que me habían matado en ese momento

- venimos por ti para comer y si quieres trae a esa chica de la que tanto hablas – mi amigo parecía emocionado… como decirle que ella era la mujer de la que me había enamorado… la mujer a la que según el próximamente le pediría que se casara con el y por la que yo fácilmente dejaría de ser su amigo solo por uno de sus besos…

- no creo que ella quiera venir… pero vamos – no tenia ganas de ir, pero si le decía que no a Eriol trataría de sacarme la verdad con cualquier recurso y ese era un lujo que no podía darme…

- bien si no quieres no… y a donde quieren ir a comer

- al ocler – dijimos ella y yo…

- debe ser muy bueno si a los dos les gusta – su mirada no me gusto nada…

- si es bueno – dijo ella… durante el camino nuestras miradas se cruzaban de vez en cuando y no pude evitar sentir que todo mi cuerpo flotaba con tan solo verla… me sentía patético… enamorado de la novia de mi mejor amigo… decidí en el momento en que vi como se trataban que no me metería entre ellos, pero también que la vería lo menos posible ya que si la veía mucho tiempo tal vez no resistiría el impuso de besarla y eso no seria bueno… esa comida fue una de las peores de mi vida… los veía haciéndose cariños y el pecho me dolía… hasta que ya no pude mas…

- bueno pues yo me retiro… todavía tengo algunos pendientes – fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento…

- vas a ver lo de la inauguración del restaurante

- si – tonto

- entonces te acompaño… no te molesta verdad cariño – cariño esa fue una palabra que me dolió mas de lo que hubiese esperado

- no… luego les paso la cuenta – la beso frente a mi y yo tuve que aguantar las ganas inmensas que tenia de golpearlo – mañana paso a tu oficina – genial con las ganas que tenia de verlo

- si claro – mas hipócrita no pude ser

- andando – me dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro… caminamos a la salida y de ahí a mi auto… de nuevo lo caballerosidad se apodero de mi… cuando me senté a su lado pensé en lo estupido que era por haberme enamorado de una mujer que apenas si conocía…

- te encuentras bien – el escuchar su voz hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos

- si por que lo preguntas – encendí el auto… mi corazón me pedía a gritos estar a su lado, pero mi cerebro me decía aléjate o cometerás una estupidez

- es que desde que llegué a tu oficina te note… triste – triste… si era la mejor descripción para lo que me pasaba… pero como era que ella lo noto – tal vez decirme lo que te pasa te serviría

- estoy enamorado de una hermosa y fantástica mujer – no tengo idea de donde salio eso

- y se puede saber cual es el problema… - le sonreí ella no tenia la culpa de no saber que la amaba

- tiene novio – ella solo me vio y me regalo una sonrisa de las que provocaban en mi toda clase de sensaciones diferentes

- si la amas de verdad deberías luchar por ella

- eso lo considere desde que la conocí, pero mejor cambiemos de tema – como decirle… pero ella es la novia de mi mejor amigo mi casi hermano el que me apoyo desde que mis padres murieron y que estuvo conmigo en mi primera decepción amorosa por la cual ya no me enamoraba… hasta que llegaste tu

- bien si no quieres hablar de eso… no te presionar… solo digo que si de verdad la quieres ella debe sentir algo por ti eres una persona maravillosa – creo que noto el significado de sus palabras – y a donde vamos – si lo noto y trato de cambiar el tema y yo se lo permití lo ultimo que necesitaba era hacerme ilusiones con ella

- iremos a la florería… mi secretaria pidió las flores, pero como no había de las que habíamos acordado

- entiendo… y cuales crees que sean las indicadas

- pues o no se mucho de eso, pero debe haber alguna que nos llame la atención… - seguí conduciendo y tratando de verla lo menos posible, pero ella parecía no querer que hiciera eso… se cruzo de piernas dejando ver parte de ellas juro que casi me doy un tiro por todo lo que pasaba por mi mente y aunque me repetía es la novia de Eriol es la novia de tu mejor amigo no podía evitar pensar en muchas situaciones en las que me gustaría estar con ella...

recuerdo que respiraba con dificultad y en cuanto llegamos al lugar baje lo mas rápido que pude inhalando con fuerza todo el oxigeno que me hacia falta… la ayude a bajar del auto y en cuanto entramos al establecimiento nos atendió una curiosa mujer…

- bienvenidas… o pero que linda pareja – no podía ser posible – me imagino que vienen por los arreglos para su boda – yo quería morir la idea de casarme con ella era lo mejor que mi pobre cabeza podía pensar, pero no era bueno para todos

- no señora hemos venido por los arreglos del restaurante… creo que hablamos por teléfono y me dijo que no tenían lo que les había pedido

- claro ya lo recuerdo… pero debo decir que en verdad deberían casarse sus hijos serian hermosos – yo solo mire a otro lado donde claro estaba ella, pero estaba sonrojada y eso era algo que no le pasaba… bueno al menos por lo que había visto… decidí no pensar en tonterías y seguimos a la mujer la cual nos enseño muchas flores… Sakura eligió unas blancas que para ser sincero no recuerdo ni el nombre… lo que yo quería era salir de ahí y alejarme de ella antes de cometer traición en contra de el hermano que nunca tuve… cuando por fin la lleve a su casa ella me miro y por un momento pude verla preocupada…

- seguro que estas bien – si estaba preocupada por mi y como no si desde que teníamos unos días de tratarnos me dijo tu eres uno de mis mejores amigos

- si estaré bien - que podía decirle "básame o moriré" si que soy patético

- mmm te hice algo malo

- como – no entendía por que me preguntaba eso

- es que desde hace rato estas extraño conmigo… ni siquiera me ves a los ojos como antes

- solo estoy un poco cansado, pero ya pasara – que podía decir… no te veo por que si me pierdo en el mar de tu mirar perderé la amistar que e cultivado por años

- bien entonces nos vemos el día de la inauguración

- claro – yo veía a un punto del vació tratando de no pensar, pero al sentir sus brazos rodearme fue imposible no verla… ella me abraso con mucha fuerza y puedo decir que con cariño ya que pude sentirlo… cuando se separo un poco de mi no pude evitar perderme en aquellas esmeraldas que me quitaban el sueño y nuestros rostros quedaron tan cerca que pude sentir su respiración y el echo de tener que alejarme fue algo realmente frustrante, pero lo hice me aleje de ella y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla como mi despedida… cuando llegué a casa la soledad regreso acompañada de la tristeza y el dolor…

Continuara…

Hola soy yo de nuevo jaja espero les allá gustado el cap 2 jaja a mi si bueno espero me disculpen soy muy mala en ortografía, pero se entiende no jaja… bien me despido, pero no olviden dejar sus comentarios ya que son de gran ayuda para el animo y seguir adelante… adiós besitos


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mi peor error **_

_**Capitulo 3**_

Aun recuerdo a la perfección lo que traía el día de la inauguración no se nada de ropa, pero aquel vestido dejaba ver su espalda y hombros no voy a mentir casi me desmayo cuando la vi se veía mas hermosa de lo que yo pudiese soportar el negro hacia mas visible su figura y yo creo que trataba de correr y alejarme de ella para no cometer ninguna tontería, pero mis pies no se ponían de acuerdo con mi cerebro y mi corazón los cuales seguían en guerra a cada paso que daba… ese día Eriol no estaría ahí se le presento uno de sus mucho viajes de trabajo de hecho casi no estaba en la ciudad… en fin en que me quede a si mis pies parecían no querer detenerse y seguía avanzando hacia ella a paso lento cuando me vio me sonrió de tal manera que pensé que desfallecería en ese instante… su cabello largo que por lo regular estaba suelto lo tenia sujeto dejando apreciar mejor su bella espalda desnuda y sus ojos por dios como me moría por esas esmeraldas… cuando por fin llegue a su lado le tome la mano obedeciendo a mis impulsos y le di un pequeño beso en ella creo que fui demasiado obvio por que me miro sorprendida, pero luego sonrió mejor que nunca…

- veo que llegaste temprano – le dije algo atontado la verdad me sentía como un idiota

-quería ver como había quedado – yo seguía sosteniendo mi mano y ni cuenta me había dado hasta que ella dio un par de pasos y sentí que tiraba de mi – has hecho un magnifico trabajo – observaba detenidamente los arreglos en su restaurante - y la pista quedo genial – si había pista de baile en los restaurantes que abrirían la pista era lo que llamaba la atención… cenaban y había un grupo o quizás cualquier tipo de música era algo que llamaba la atención… - lastima que no vino Eriol yo quería bailar – eso no me izo caer al piso su tono fue algo desconocido para mi

- pues si quieres yo seré tu pareja de baile esta noche, pero debo decir que cobro por mis servicios – al parecer el hecho de que me propuse alejarme de ella ya no estaba en mi mente – ella se giro hacia mi y me sonrió no podría decir como ya que nunca había visto que sonriera de esa manera

- y cuanto me costara – se me acercaba y yo sentí la boca seca y las palabras atoradas en la garganta y cuando estuvimos a solo unos pasos de distancia

- podría ser una ceno o un pastel - los pasteles me encantan, pero muy pocas personas lo saben ya que para mi es como una debilidad… bueno considerando la situación era mas débil frente a ella…

- creo que será una cena con un pastel – esa sonrisa de nuevo dios como te gustaba torturarme…

- me parece perfecto – no lo podía creer ya había roto la promesa que me hice a mi mismo… alejarme iba a ser mas difícil de lo que llegue a pensar… apenas habían pasado 3 o 4 días de que me entere que era novia de mi amigo y ahora le coqueteaba con todo el cinismo del mundo…

- entonces yo te digo cuando – esta tan cerca de mi que mi corazón daba de saltos y mi cerebro no podía formular palabra alguna, pero me salvaron

- señor Li a que hora tenemos que abrir – esa empleada entrometida que muchas veces maldije se convirtió en salvadora… su nombre es Meiling no se que nunca me aprendí su apellido… a veces sentía como que me acosaba, pero en ese momento era mi salvadora

- pues… - trate de ocultar mi estado de desconcierto – ya empiecen

- bien… - la voz de aquella empleada era algo a si como las novias celosas que tuve alguna vez

- entonces creo que mi socia llegara pronto – su rostro no se veía muy alegre al mencionarla

- no te agrada – en verdad era un entrometido, pero es que todo de ella me interesaba

- ella si, pero su novio no es muy odioso y mentiroso… - en su cara pude ver el fastidio

- pues entonces quédate conmigo para que no soportes al fastidioso

- enserio – me gusto la manera en que me vio, pero de nuevo mi cabeza me decía aléjate pero mi cuerpo y boca actuaban aparte – y tu novia no se enojara

- yo no tengo – me empecé a reír – no te lo han dicho… - yo creo que pensó que le iba a decir que soy homosexual por la cara que puso – no soy tan fácil de convencer y no cualquiera me gusta – por un momento percibí alivio en ella, pero pensé que era mi mala suerte que me jugaba bromas

- que bueno

- que – me pareció haber oído mal

- bueno yo… solo digo… que… es bueno que seas selectivo – balbuceaba ella no hacia eso

- si yo también lo pienso – decidí no darle importancia para no alimentar falsas esperanzas, pero se sonrojaba y eso era algo que no veía ni cuando estaba con Eriol - creo que es mejor que vallamos a la entrada para recibir a las personas que vallan llegando

- si – apenas si la escuche… no la entendía momentos atrás parecía que me estaba coqueteando y luego su rostro lleno de timidez… nunca entenderé a las mujeres y mejor no lo intento por que seguro no acabaría bien

Varias personalidades de las que invite llegaron temprano y las demás muy tarde, pero llegaron… ya habíamos recibido a la mayor parte de los invitados a si que fuimos a sentarnos a la mesa en donde se encontraba su socia y traía a su novio un tipo agradable, pero como Sakura dijo era mentiroso bueno era un exagerado si saltaba del techo de una casa decía que había sido de un edificio Yamazaki era su nombre… tomoyo la socia era muy alegre y agradable… Sakura platicaba con ella y vi que tomoyo le decía algo al oído y luego Sakura se sonrojaba fue raro, pero mejor lo ignore… la música empezó y después de unas palabras de las socias y una pieza algo movida llego una muy lenta y sin mas me acerque a Sakura y le extendí la mano no solo por que se lo hubiera prometido de cierta manera si no por que los lobos ya estaban acechándola y eso no me gusto nada y yo no tenia muchas ganas de perder la cabeza, pero me era mas insoportable verla rodeada de tantos buitres… cuando ella tomo mi mano sentí un vértigo en la boca del estomago y podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón bombear con fuerza… llegamos al centro de la pista y la tomo de la cintura… mil sensaciones me abordaban en ese momento… cuando su brazo rodeo mi cuello mi cerebro se apago y solo sonreí con tanta sinceridad que hasta yo me sorprendí… con movimientos lentos bailábamos aquella melodía que quizás jamás salga de mi memoria… sin darme cuenta ya estábamos muy cerca tanto que podía percibir su perfume… me sentía tan bien en ese momento que el nombre de Eriol desapareció de mi mente y me deje llevar… en su mirada pude ver algo que no supe descifrar, pero me encantaba como me miraba…

- luces preciosa – eso salio sin que yo lo pudiera evitar y vi de nuevo ese rubor que le daba un aire inocente y que encendía cada parte de mi ser

- gracias tu también luces bien – me sonrió o como me gustaba que sonriera… se recargo en mi pecho y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía bien tranquilo y con la mente en blanco…

Bailamos quizás todo lo que quedaba de la celebración y no pensé en nada mas que en ella… cundo el evento termino la lleve a su casa recuerdo que ese día no había bebido nada por miedo a perder la cordura y cometer traición…pero el solo verla era embriagador en la entrada de su casa nos observamos por un momento que me pareció eterno… sin tener control sobre mi acorte la distancia entre ambos y me acerque a sus labios pensé que retrocedería al ver mis intenciones, pero no se movió y yo ya no pensaba en nada mas que tener sus labios contra los míos… seguí acercándome y roce sus labios esperando a que me apartara, pero no lo hizo… la tome entre mis brazos y la bese con todo el amor que en mi había y ella me correspondía a ese beso entre abrió sus labio dejándome explorar cada parte de su boca y cuando por fin me separe de ella la mire estaba sonrojada y con una mirada tan intensa que mi corazones abrió ampliamente para dejarla pasar… la mire y acaricie su mejilla y la volví a besar, pero me sentía desesperado por tenerla y sentí que se estremecía entre mis brazos… cuando nos separamos ella sonrió y entro a su casa y yo me fui a mi auto donde me lamente el haberla besado…

Me repita una y otra vez que ella era la mujer que amaba mi amigo y que ella también lo amaba… ella era la mejor persona que hubiera conocido… ya había pasado una semana desde aquellos besos que fueron los mejores de mi vida y desde entonces trataba de verla lo menos posible… hasta contrate a un asistente para que la atendiera en mi lugar… ese asistente su nombre es Takeshi Ui es demasiado perceptivo… a veces cuando Sakura llega el de inmediato me dice algo como los dejo solos ya se que ago mal tercio… a demás de perceptivo es demasiado confianzudo ya hasta me hace bromas de la cara de idiota que pongo cuando ella viene, pero también noto la manera en que la veo y no hace mas que decir Sakura es bonita no… Sakura es una mujer inteligente… no te llevas bien con ella… por que no la miras cuando viene… eso era fácil no la veía por que se me caía la cara de vergüenza y no por aquel momento que fue el mejor de mi vida si no por sus consecuencias… después de eso pensé que no fue muy buena idea contratarlo… luego me di cuenta que le coqueteaba a ella en mi cara y eso me hacia sentirme furioso… la primera vez que vi a Sakura después de eso ella no me miraba y no sonreía como a mi tanto me gustaba solo balbuceaba o asentía a todo lo que le decía, pero entendí que era por que no quería hablar de lo que pasaba… me sentía culpable con ella, con Eriol y conmigo nos estaba dañando a los tres…

Se acercaba el próximo evento y yo no quería ir por mi maldita falta de control, pero no tenia otra opción… ya era jueves y el evento seria en miércoles a si que me fui temprano a mi casa vacía y sola ese día era mi cumpleaños y nadie lo sabia bueno la persona a la que traicione si… entre a mi casa y saque una de las comidas congeladas… la metí al horno y cuando se calentó me senté en mi sofá a ver películas curiosamente de amor…. Que patético me sentía ahí tumbado pensando en una mujer que no seria para mi y que quizás ella si había tomado de mas en la fiesta y no sabia lo que hacia cuando se dejo besar por el mejor amigo de su novio… el timbre sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos… quien rayos seria a esa hora… no era muy tarde eran como las 9 ya tenia un par de horas tumbado y no cuenta me di del pasar del tiempo...

Abrí la puerta con cierto desgane… tal vez es la metiche de a lado que desde que se mudo solo me llama y me coquetea con descaro… pero no al abrir la puerta mi sorpresa era evidente… Sakura estaba enfrente de mí con bolsas en las manos y una sonrisa…

- por que no me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños – su tono parecía enfadado e hizo un gesto que jamás olvidare se veía como una niña y eso sencillamente aumento la atracción que ya sentía por ella…

- yo… quien te lo dijo – no entendía nada mi corazón estaba gozoso, pero por que había ido

- Takeshi… dijo que te llego un obsequio que decía que era tu cumpleaños – ese obsequio había sido precisamente del amigo que traicione, pero ese traidor reviso mis cosas… claro que después de considerarlo un poco pensé que merecía una bonificación…

- pero yo nunca te dije donde vivo – no lo entendía llegue a pensar que soñaba

- el también me la dio y ahora te quedaras ahí o me vas a dejar pasar – en automático me hice a un lado – no entiendo como es que te quedas solo en casa si es tu cumpleaños

- no me gusta celebrarlo – y era cierto

- y porque – me pregunto mientras yo la veía acomodando las cosas que había traído… a mi no me gustaba que los demás supieran lo que paso ni que se enteraran que Syaoran Li era una persona solitaria y triste…

- por que murieron hace cinco años – salio de mi como no lo esperaba me abrí con ella como con nadie

- ¿Quiénes? – me miro a los ojos y sentí paz

- mis padres – en sus ojos pude ver pena, tristeza, pero nunca vi lastima

- entonces hoy es un día para celebrar

- ¿Qué?

- si es un día para celebrar… desde hoy ya no estarás solo en tus cumpleaños y no creo que a ello les gustara verte triste a si que se feliz para que ellos también lo sean – me sonrió – traje pastel – y lo vi un pastel de chocolate que lucia muy apetitoso – y la cena también… te advierto que no soy buena cocinera a si que si no esta buena…

- por mi esta bien – no la deje terminar con solo saber que ella lo había preparado todo me iba a gustar… me había dado un buen día con solo estar ahí…

- espero te guste – sonreía, pero eso no era bueno mi cerebro se apagaría de nuevo si lo seguía haciendo, pero me valió gorro ella estaba ahí conmigo y eso era lo único que importaba…

Nos sentamos en la mesa que casi nunca ocupaba… ella la arreglo con velas… se veía tan calida mi casa en ese instante… sirvió la comida y en cuanto la probé vi como me miraba esperando que le dijera sabe horrible…

- delicioso – era la verdad el mentir no se me da… se lo que piensan Eriol… si a el le mentí, pero como decirle oye que crees estoy enamorado de tu novia y ya la bese no verdad… e fin le sonreí y ella a mí

- que bueno – el alivio se notaba en sus palabras acaso realmente era yo importante para ella

- gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- por venir y hacerme compañía, pero no tenias que hacerlo – no la mire a los ojos, pero en cuanto sentí sus manos tamando las mías tuve que hacerlo

- no seas tonto… tu… eres… - lo dudo en verdad lo sentía, pero yo se lo que debió costarle decir – una persona muy importante para mi – eso importante… me había sentido tan bien con esa palabra – yo…

- no es necesario – sabia lo que diría lo leí en sus ojos esos cristales esmeralda que dejaban ver lo que su corazón sentía mi cerebro se apago como era de esperarse y tomo su rostro con mi mano acercándonos a ambos y la bese y mi corazón se aloco al sentir su suave mano en mi rostro acariciando mi mejilla… y con cada roce de su lengua sentía todo lo que ella me quería decir…

continuara…………………………

Bien chicas y chicos jaja este es el cap 3 espero les allá gustado por que a mi si… no olviden dejar sus comentarios… solo piken en go jaja allá abajo jaja…. Bueno suerte besitos


	4. Chapter 4

**_Mi peor error _**

**_Capitulo 4_**

- gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- por venir y hacerme compañía, pero no tenias que hacerlo – no la mire a los ojos, pero en cuanto sentí sus manos tamando las mías tuve que hacerlo

- no seas tonto… tu… eres… - lo dudo… en verdad lo sentía, pero yo se lo que debió costarle decir – una persona muy importante para mi – eso importante… me había sentido tan bien con esa palabra – yo…

- no es necesario – sabia lo que diría lo leí en sus ojos esos cristales esmeralda que dejaban ver lo que su corazón sentía… mi cerebro se apago como era de esperarse y tome su rostro con mi mano acercándonos a ambos y la bese y mi corazón se aloco al sentir su suave mano en mi rostro acariciando mi mejilla… y con cada roce de su lengua sentía todo lo que ella me quería decir…

Ya no era que mi mente jugara conmigo ella correspondía a cada uno de mis besos y yo me sentía tan feliz... en ese momento Eriol no acudió a mis pensamientos y solo disfrute de aquel momento a su lado… la cena fue la mejor que allá tenido en días… ella a mi lado sonriendo y hablando de un sin fin de cosas y yo tomándole la mano y besándola libremente… era como un sueño… cuando terminamos la cena ella coloco una vela en el pastel y canto las mañanitas que ya eran nochecitas… tenia una linda voz y debo decir que aun la tiene…

- pide un deseo – sonreía como nunca espere mas contenta que antes

- pero ya lo tengo – pude ver que se sonrojo con mis palabras – pero si tengo derecho a otro pues – estupido mi deseo jaja me burlo de mi mismo… cerré los ojos y lo pedí… cuando le sople aquella vela…

- ahora muérdele – su voz era maldosa pero no le preste atención y lo primero que sentí al acercarme al pastel fue que ya estaba dentro del pastel levante la cara y la vi reír… no me molesto como hubiera pasado con cualquier persona y reí igual…

- la venganza – le dije cuando algo paso en mi mente… yo tenia la boca, la barbilla y la nariz llenas de pastel a si que me le acerque y la tome por la cintura… ella sonrió y se sonrojo

- ¿Qué aras? – diablos de nuevo ese aire de inocencia que me prendía todo… - se que me reí como el diablo por que así me sentí…

- algo delicioso – le dije cuando la distancia entre sus labios y los míos ya era casi nula… con lentitud y mucho gusto roce sus labios sintiendo que una oleada de hormonas se alborotaban dentro de mí… los volvía rozar hasta que ella tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me acerco a ella besándome como tanto quería que lo hiciera la acerque mas a mi y comimos pastel de una manera que me resulto realmente excitante y delicioso… cuando me separe de ella la vi y al igual que yo estaba llena de pastel y sin que mi cerebro se prendiera comencé a quitárselo con la boca

- te quedo muy rico – sin dejar de comerlo de su cara

- lo hice para alguien especial – no pude evitar sorprenderme en ese momento ante sus palabras lo único que se me ocurrió fue sonreírle y ella también sonrió… me acuerdo que mi cuerpo se tenso al sentir sus labios quitándome pastel… y no pude evitar que una parte de mi sobresaliera lo cual creo que no noto y solo creo… le acaricie la espalda y la sentí estremecer… tenia tantas ganas de hacerle el amor, pero en ese momento a pesar de que ella me demostraba que no era cualquier persona para ella yo sentía que su alma aun no me pertenecía y no quedaría disfrutar de su cuerpo hasta que ella fuera completamente mía… tome fuerzas que pensé que ya no tenia y me separe de ella… la vi a los ojos y me sentía completo por primera vez en toda mi vida… lastima que existiera algo que nos separaba… Eriol… si Eriol fuera cualquier hombre… no me importaría quitársela… pero el era mi amigo… llego a mi mente en cuanto la vi y el remordimiento invadió mi mente… al ver su expresión pude ver que ella adivinaba lo que pensaba…

- no pienses en eso ahora – me dijo antes de aferrarse con fuerza a mí…

- bien – sentía un nudo en la garganta… por dios tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados… amor… tristeza… felicidad… culpa y dolor… un dolor casi inexplicable… así permanecimos un rato mas… abrasados y metidos n nuestros pensamientos… recuerdo que ella me sonrió y de su bolso saco una película…

- hoy no es un día para entristecer… así que traje un de comedia – no podía entender por que era que estaba haciendo eso… se presenta en mi casa… nos besamos apasionadamente y después de un momento de culpa me sonríe como si nada pasara haciendo que todo se me olvidara… a si es de nuevo olvide a Eriol por tan solo una sonrisa y un ligero beso en los labios…

nos acomodamos en la sala… y no en un sillón… colocamos cobijas en el suelo y almohadas… la película si era graciosa, pero en realidad no le puse mucha atención… solo podía concentrarme en Sakura… recargada en mi pecho sonriendo y sonrojada… como a la mitad de la película ya no me aguante mas y la bese… la bese con toda la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento… no me di cuenta cuando paso, pero ya estábamos recostados en el suelo… y yo sobre ella… sus esmeraldas brillaban de una manera que no había visto en ella y supe que era por mi y solo por mi… mordisquee sus rosados labios mientras acariciaba su rostro… lo graciosos fue que mi nariz choco con la suya rompiendo ese momento, pero haciéndolo un poco mejor… volvimos nuestra atención a la película o mas bien ella la volvió por que yo seguía observando cada uno de sus gestos y grabándolo en mi memoria…

Sentía una molestia en el cuerpo… me dolía todo… me forcé a abrir los ojos y se me olvido que estaba adolorido al ver a Sakura a mi lado o mas bien recargada en mi durmiendo placidamente… la observe… en ese instante ella era solo para mi… la acune en mis brazos y le llene de besos el rostro… cuando sentí que se movía la mire quería que me viera al despertar… abrió despacio los ojos y yo no entiendo como es que hasta el mas mínimo detalle quedo en mi mente… me sonrió al verme y le sonreí también ya no me sentía como un idiota sonriéndole de esa manera…

- buenos días – le dije sonriéndole desde el fondo d mi alma ella me beso con ternura y cariño ese momento para mi fue eterno, pero como siempre algo tenia interrumpir el timbre de mi sonó para mi fue algo realmente frustrante y mas por la hora que era… las 6 de la mañana y alguien molestando a mi puerta… me separe de ella con mucho pesar y cuando abrí la puerta la sangre se me fue del cuerpo sentí un pánico y frió que jamás imagine sentir… Eriol parado en la puerta con su sonrisa burlona de siempre…

- como estas - me pregunto el ajeno a lo que pasaba… le vi intenciones de entrar y como reacción puse mi mano en la puerta evitándolo

- que te pasa por no quieres pase

- es que… - no sabia que decirle

- ya se tienes a esa chica de la que tanto me habías hablado

- s… si

- entiendo - me dijo sin saber quien era la se encontraba en mi casa y había pasado la noche conmigo

- entonces te veré en tu oficina llego a las 10 para que me acompañes a hacer algo

- si - Le conteste casi sin vos y después de que me abrazara por mi cumpleaños se marcho… sentía que mi alma me abandonaba en ese instante y mas cuando vi el rostro de preocupación de Sakura

- era Eriol – me pregunto… pude escuchar que su voz estaba un poco… y el remordimiento me invadió – ira a mi casa – era cierto… si acababa de llegar seguramente eso aria… la vi y me lance sobre ella… la bese como a nadie lo juro… tenia tanta desesperación

- te veo luego tengo que alcanzar a alguien… - sin decir mas tome mi chaqueta y Salí no sin antes besarla de nuevo… corrí lo mas rápido que pude… pero lo alcance… iba en dirección opuesta a su casa la cual no estaba muy lejos caminando de la mía… cuando lo alcance pude ver que se sorprendió al verme…

- pensé que estabas ocupado – me dijo con aquella mirada que tanto me molestaba… lo que me costo fue hablarle como siempre si lo había traicionado y lo peor es que ya no me importaba hacerlo de nuevo con tal de tenerla entre mis brazos una vez mas

- si, pero ya vez aquí estoy… adonde ibas

- a casa de Sakura

- y no crees que es muy temprano… digo a mi me has despertado – que falso me sentía… el me sonrió burlonamente como solía hacerlo conmigo

- ya se que te interrumpí… pero sabes llegue ayer en la noche… y lo primero que hice fue ir a su casa… pero no estaba… le pregunte a su hermana si sabia a que hora llegaba y me dijo que no… que se había ido con unas amigas de fiesta y a lo mejor no llegaría a dormir…

- y crees que ya allá llegado… digo si se fue de fiesta probablemente no llegue hasta mas al rato – soy basura humana

- tienes razón… - me miro con esa sonrisa que me daba temor – y que hiciste anoche – pues deja me ver a si casi me acuesto con tu novia y tu… soy de lo peor

- no te diré – como le iba a decir aquello

- ahora muy reservado… en verdad te gusta no

- si…

- y que ya se te entrego o te salio como la ultima chica que te gusto… bueno en verdad no te gustaba, pero como me habías dicho… así… Eriol esa chica es buena solo para pasar el rato – trato de imitarme y eso no me gusto, pero dado las circunstancias eso no era nada a comparación de lo que yo le había hecho… - lastima que ni para eso te sirvió – se empezó a reír y yo maldije en silencio a esa por darle material para que se basura de mi

- no…

- no que – se veía como tonto riendo y limpiándose las lagrimas como si en verdad fuera muy gracioso lo que dijo

- no me acosté con ella – sentía mi cara arder y al mismo tiempo no sabia donde meterla por que le hablaba de su novia y el pobre en las nubes…

- y por que no – no me creía se le veía en su mirada acusadora

- por razones que no quiero decirte y ya déjame en paz

- bien no te molestes… me acompañaras a desayunar – lo mire… seguramente me aria lo de siempre se iría dejándome con la cuenta – esta vez yo pago… - no estaba muy seguro de eso, pero que podía hacer

- bien

Fuimos a una cafetería… la única abierta tan temprano… no podía verlo a los ojos… el me consideraba tan transparente que quizás habría notado todo… aunque era por que era el único que me conocía casi completamente y digo casi por que yo creo que no se esperaba tal traición de mi parte… ya eran como las ocho de la mañana… se la había pasado hablándome de Sakura y la verdad era muy incomodo… me dolía, pero a la vez me sentía contento por lo ocurrido en la noche… cuando por fin hablo de otra cosa fue solo para burlarse de mi otra vez… no me gustan las mentiras y el hacerlo frente a mi amigo era un reto, pero como romperle su burbuja si era tan feliz en ella…

Continuara…………….

Espero allá sido de su agrado este capitulo no olviden dejar sus dudas quejas o comentarios que si los contestare o simplemente mejorare… en fin hasta luego besitos


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mi peor error**_

_**Capitulo 5 **_

Me sentía como una rata de cloaca, pero no poda actuar raro a si que puse todo de mi para no parecer extraño aunque era difícil… eril no había parado de hablar desde el desayuno y me arrastro prácticamente a ver un lugar de joyería fue realmente raro hasta que vio lo que buscaba… una sortija de compromiso…

- si se lo pediré que se case conmigo, pero lo are mañana… - el me miro mientras yo tenia ganas de correr, gritar, de cualquier cosa menos estar ahí… el realmente la quería y yo contemplando el quitársela me sentía basura si es que me pudiera sentir peor… no dije nada – sabes no la veo mucho, pero apuesto que cuando estemos casados ira a todas partes conmigo y no tendré que dejarla sola como hasta ahora – en ese momento lo entendí… la soledad la había arrastrado a mis brazos y yo pensando que ella me quería… ella solo buscaba la compañía de alguien… que iluso era ella no necesitaba de mi por que me amara si no por que necesitaba compañía y si no hubiera sido yo quizás cualquiera…

Camine por las vacías calles de la ciudad… pensando en ella sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas en los que me aprisione desde que la vi… no supe como, pero ya era de noche y yo seguía caminando a donde mi subconsciente me mandaba… me detuve al ver que estaba frente a su casa y sin que mi cerebro se pusiera de acuerdo con mi cuerpo toque la puerta y adivinen quien me abrió… ella sonriendo… pero creo que adivino lo que me pasaba por que dejo de hacerlo haciendo que me sintiera mal de verla triste y con la mirada perdida…

- pasa- me dijo bajo y yo dude por un momento yo tenia que acabar con eso antes de que alguno saliera lastimado y por alguno me refiero a mi amigo – no te preocupes podremos hablar… mi madre se quedo con mi tía y mi hermana se fue de viaje – creo que eso no lo escuche por que ya estaba adentro cuando me percate de lo que me decía…

- yo solo…

- querías hablar de lo que paso no es así – me miro y no pude mantener mi vista en sus ojos…

- si

- yo también – me sonrió… eso no tenia que ser bueno así que no la deje continuar

- sabes no esta bien… el es mi mejor amigo la persona que me ha apoyado en cada tropiezo de mi vida y no puedo – sin pensarlo me estaba desahogando – yo no puedo

- lo se no sabes como me hubiera gustado conocerte antes – me miro – pero yo te que – sabia lo que diría y no lo permitiría

- no lo digas… - su asombro se reflejo en su mirada – te seré muy sincero… te amo como jamás soñé amar y pienso en ti mas de lo que he pensado en alguien en toda mi vida – la tome de las manos y le di un beso en la frente – pero no puedo – no me había dado cuenta de que yo estaba llorando hasta que ella limpio mis ojos y derramo unas lagrimas… la ultima vez que llore fue el día que murieron mis padres y después de eso ya no mas… en verdad la amaba tanto como para dejarla ir sin siquiera tomar en cuenta todo mi sufrimiento… y nos besamos… fue un beso fue tan lleno de sentimiento y de dolor que aun me duele al recordarlo… - y probablemente tu solo crees sentir amor por mi por que te sientes sola, pero yo te puedo decir que no es así

- de que hablas – su mirada reflejaba enojo…

Tocaron a la puerta interrumpiendo nuestra despedida… yo seguía en la sala de su casa a si que no me moví de ahí hasta que

- Eriol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – por dios que mala suerte teníamos en verdad… Eriol había llegado y lo supe por la voz de Sakura claramente asustada y sin pensarlo dos veces me escondí donde pude… - que haces aquí – era lo que pude escuchar

- vine a verte… pase ayer, pero no estabas…

- si… es que salí…

- bueno solo vine a ver como estabas… - lo escuche reír y me sentí peor si es que eso se puede… - y a invitarte a cenar mañana

- si claro – dijo ella pero pude oírla algo rara

- te sientes bien – le pregunto el

- si no te preocupes… entonces mañana nos vemos

- si paso por ti a las 8

- ok te espero – escuche un beso… que buen oído tengo… fue algo rápido pero lo oí… me sentía furioso… no quería que la tocara, pero no podía meterme tenia un conflicto interno que nadie es capaz de imaginar

Escuche la puerta cerrar… y salí de mi escondite… la vi de pie frente a mi… tenia tantas ganas de poder tenerla conmigo, pero no… no podía dejar que mi deseo y mis infinitas ganas de que su corazón me perteneciera me cegaran a si que solo la abrase y me fui de ahí… camine a mi casa casi sin ver por donde iba… pensando en aquella vez que creí sentir amor, pero que equivocado estaba lo entendí cuando me enamore de Sakura lo que sentía por la otra mujer era solo una obsesión por algo que no podía tener, pero Sakura… si yo quisiera ella estaría a mi lado, pero no ella seria mas feliz con Eriol a quien seguramente querría mas que a nadie y al sentir su abandono cayo en mis brazos… n me di cuenta cuando empezó a llover solo recuerdo el frió que sentí… cada paso… cada gota… era un recuerdo en mi memoria… su sonrisa… sus ojos… su aroma… su calidez… su vitalidad… y el sabor de su boca… mis lagrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia dando la mascara perfecta para que no lo notaran… cuando llegue a mi casa obscura y fría… subí a mi habitación y encima de un mueble vi una nota…

_Syaoran:_

_Se que lo nuestro probablemente sea algo imposible, pero aun así quiero decirte que te quiero… no por estar conmigo cuando mas lo necesite…. Si la bella persona que eres… creo que ya tome una decisión y terminare con el por que tu eres la única persona que podrá hacerme feliz… _

_Con cariño, Sakura _

En ese instante me sentí como un idiota… le había dicho que solo me quería por la necesidad de no estar sola y ella me decía que realmente me quería, pero ya no había marcha atrás… ya lo había echo y no podía pretender que no dije nada y llegar a ella… ahora solo me quedaba esperar a que ella aceptara casarse con el y que fueran muy felices juntos… para que así todo tuviera un sentido…

Los días pasaban y ella no había ido a mi oficina y si lo había hecho no lo sabia… le encargue a Takeshi que se ocupara de eso y después de amenazar con despedirlo acepto… aquel tipo supo de inmediato lo que pasaba sin que yo le dijera nada y solo me dijo: _espero que no te arrepientas… _que gracioso… aquel tipo al que apenas conocía le había confiado todo al ya no aguantar mas y no era capaz de sincerarme con mi mejor amigo… si que soy patético… no tenia noción del tiempo… cuando era martes yo pensaba que era viernes o algo a si… ahora no se cual fue mi peor error… si enamorarme a primera vista o no alejarme de ella o tal vez dejarla ir… el recuento de mi vida no es agradable… si no me hubiera hecho ilusiones con ella jamás hubiera llegado al punto de perderla y si no pesara tanto mi amistad probablemente hubiera luchado para ser feliz… … … … … … … … Hace un mes llego Eriol a mi casa…

- amigo mío como estas – me dijo con su entupida sonrisa de siempre… bueno mas amplia de lo normal

- que quieres – lógico… le conteste de malas como siempre

- vengo a invitarte

- a donde – lo mire raro…

- a mi boda – su boda… entonces si se casaría… no se cuento tiempo exactamente, pero me quede inmóvil… en el fondo aun tenia la esperanza de que ella llegara y me dijera no tu eres el amor de mi vida y no podría estar sin ti – Syaoran te encuentras bien…

- si – trate de disimular pero era tarde…

- pues te acabo de dar una noticia de lo mejor y pareciera que te aviso que alguien murió

- lo siento es que ando muy metido en mi trabajo

- hombre te vas a acabar si sigues así… sabes… quería preguntarte algo

- que quieres – juro que palidez al ver su rostro

- no has notado extraña a Sakura… desde hace algunos días la noto extraña – su cara era seria y yo estaba muy nervioso… sabia que el notaria algo…- cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo ella me vio y juro que por un momento parecía que le decía que moriría… ahora que lo pienso hizo lo mismo que tu cuando te dije que me caso – su mirada no me gusto… parecía perdida y eso solo pasaba cuando hacia deducciones… paso la vez que su madre le avisaría que se casaba por segunda vez y el lo supo días antes con tan solo poner a tensión a lo que había ignorado… paso cuando la chica de la que se suponía estaba enamorado me engañaba con otro y el lo supo… claro que cuando me lo dijo casi le golpeo el rostro.. Entonces eso significaba que ya estaba atando cabos y no quería eso así que…

- y no crees que la tomaste por sorpresa… - el me miro y no dijo nada – después de todo haciendo cuentas no tienen ni un año de conocerse y de ser… _novios _un par de meses- la palabra novios no salía de mi garganta me dolía tanto y me sentía frustrado…

- creo que tienes razón… por un momento pensé que no me quería – se rió y o tenia ganas de salir de ahí, pero tuve que aguantar

- y cuento se casan – como me gustaba la mala vida… eso me dolía y yo quería saber detalles

- en un mes – un mes maldición – la verdad yo pensé que me diría que no, pero la deje que lo pensara… y cuando me dijo que si no parecía muy convencida- su cara se entristecía y eso me dolía no tanto como perderla a ella, pero el era como mi hermano a si que no podía dejarlo así… me pare a su lado y le puse una mano en el hombro

- pero ella te dijo que si – fue todo y el sonrió como siempre y no pude evitar un poquito de alivio, pero en su mirada vi algo que no supe descifrar

- si ella dijo que si – su voz me pareció rara

- y que aras

- pues ahora ella se arreglara de todo yo solo firmo y pago… su madre no parecía muy convencida cuando le dimos la noticia, creo que nunca me ha querido – sonrió burlonamente, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que desde ese día su mirada ya no era la misma… me miraba como cuando me enojaba con el y yo tenia toda la razón de hacerlo… como si me hubiera hecho algo, pero eso solo me hacia sentir peor por que yo era el que le había hecho algo… y no un algo cualquiera… lo traicione por unos besos…

- y ella te agrada

- la señora parece una mujer dulce, pero se ve muy triste… una vez le pregunte a Sakura, pero no me quiso decir… se limito a decir ella tiene sus cuantos problemas…

- ya veo – eso debo admitir aloco cada parte de mi ser… Sakura me había dicho casi todo se su familia y a el no… después de un momento las dudas llegaron a mi mente

- y dime como vas con la chica

- te dije tiene novio… - lo mire de nuevo la mirada deductiva – pero se ve feliz a si que pensé quien soy yo para interferir… sin mencionar que el tipo me cae muy bien… lo mejor que puedo hacer es tratar de no verla mas

- ya llegara tu hora – me dijo el pero pude percibir algún doble sentido en sus palabras

- bien Eriol… creo que lo mejor será que te vallas… iba a reparar las llaves del baño y…

- te ayudare – lo que me faltaba… lo que yo quería era que se fuera y me dejara sufrir a gusto y se iba a quedar probablemente todo el maldito día por que el baño estaba mas descompuesto que mi cerebro – no pongas esa cara… te ayudare… eres tan malo para esas cosas que seguramente lo dejaras peor de lo que esta – y se burlo de mi

- bien, pero aun tengo que comprar las cosas

- pues andando… me imagino que es el baño de el primer piso así que se necesitara mucho y no creo que termines en un día a si que mañana también vendré a ayudarte – genial yo y mi bocota lo mejor hubiera sido decirle o mas bien inventarle tengo una cita y no puedo quedarme contigo y sientete como en tu casa aunque eso no era necesario decirlo el ya se sentía como en su casa…

- ni hablar de todas formas te quedaras

- claro tu me conoces mejor que nadie y yo a ti a si que sabes lo que hago y yo se de ti eres tan transparente – eso no me gusto su tono de voz era de nuevo como deductivo y a la vez con un doble sentido

Salimos de mi casa… esa casa cargada de recuerdos… tristes… alegres… dolorosos y otros tantos sin sentido… mi madre pasaba todo el día en aquella casa… arreglándola… siempre la tenia en orden… y llena de vida… mi padre en su estudio cuando no iba a trabajar revisando los documentos de su empleo… el decía que era mejor trabajar en casa… por que cuando no tienes mas trabajo llegas de inmediato con tu familia… el solía jugar conmigo cuando era pequeño y casi no se enfadaba aunque casi quemara la casa… el siempre sonreía y nos expresaba lo feliz que era… ahora solo me queda esperar poder disfrutar algún día de toda esa felicidad que el poseía…

Continuara… … … … … … … … …

Disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí esta el cap 5… agradezco mucho que me dejen sus comentarios y debo decir o mas bien repetir que este fic no será muy largo, pero todo puede pasar yo pensaba que el de la incondicional seria muy corto y vean… al de una luz del corazón le daba unos 10 capítulos de vida y duro 25 jaja en fin hasta luego y besos a todos los que lo están leyendo no olviden dejar sus comentarios solo piquen en go adiós besos


	6. el final de los finales inconclusos

_**Mi peor error **_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Un final no tan final **_

La fiesta de compromiso, si no mal recuerdo, el día en el que me torture más… lo que me pareció raro era que no vi a muchas personas en la celebración… los veía sonriendo y me dolía como nada…y ella me miraba… y en sus ojos vi más de lo que quisiera… así que como un intento desesperado por no ver más, me fui al baño empapándome con agua el rostro, para sentir aunque sea un poco de alivio en medio de mi desesperación… no fue hasta que sentí unos brazos rodearme que me di cuenta de su presencia… en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo… podía percibir su aroma y podía sentir su delgado cuerpo aferrarse al mío… no fue hasta después de un momento que mi cerebro comenzó a procesar lo que pasaba y me enderece… pero no pude girar ella seguía aferrada a mí como si de eso dependiera su vida… y así nos quedamos por un momento, y yo solo tome sus manos las cuales rodeaban mi pecho y las acaricie como mi corazón me mandaba…

- ¿Por qué? – fue lo único que escuche de ella

- ¿Qué? – la verdad en ese momento no entendía lo que ella quería decir, me tomo tan sorpresivamente

- ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? – la sentía temblar y un nudo se formo en mi garganta

- Porque él es como un hermano para mí y no puedo hacerle esto – le dije por fin desahogando mi alma

- Pero acaso¿no crees que lo dañamos más haciéndolo vivir una mentira? – escuche su voz un poco quebrada

- Él es el único familiar que me queda y no porque tengamos la misma sangre, si no, porque ha estado conmigo en los peores mementos de mi vida, así como también, me ha ayudado a tener los mejores…sin mencionar que me salva de mi mismo de vez en cuando… no me siento capaz de robarle algo de felicidad… - ya no pude y lágrimas salieron de mi como nunca antes

- ¿¡Pero qué no lo entiendes!? Yo te amo – mientras la conversación seguía ella me apretaba más

- ¡Entiéndeme tú! …no soy capas… no me siento con el valor y la fuerza para hacer eso… podría ser contra cualquier otra persona y no lo pensaría dos veces, pero es él… mi hermano

- Entonces…esto es un adiós – me dijo ella mientras la escuchaba sollozar…aun aferrada a mí…

- Me temo que si… -le dijo por fin

- Entonces ¿puedo pedirte algo? – juro, que jamás sentí tal opresión

- Si – ella solo me aflojó un poco y cuando me di la vuelta me atrajo hacia ella poniendo una mano en mi nuca… el camino a sus labios fueron los segundos más largos de mi vida… como si hubieran pasado años y yo no tenía control sobre mi… solo seguía el loco instinto de mí desquiciado corazón, el cual me pedía a gritos un poco más de ella… cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos tuve una revolución de sensaciones dentro de mi… trataba sobre todo de controlar el dolor del adiós… nos besamos no se por cuanto tiempo exactamente, pero sé que fue un beso que expresaba más de un adiós o un te quiero… cuando me separe de ella la mire fijamente y encontré más de lo que quería, como minutos antes, por lo cual había escapado al baño… Sus ojos me suplicaban y sabía que si la miraba más de lo debido cedería sin importarme nada… así que saque fuerzas de lugares desconocidos dentro de mí y me aleje. Salí del baño y no entre de nuevo a la sala de aquella casa hasta no estar seguro de que mi imagen ya no era desastrosa… cuando entre a la sala vi a mi amigo, quien instantáneamente clavo sus ojos en mi… nuestras miradas no se alejaron y permanecimos así por un momento hasta que la opresión en mi ya era casi insoportable… camine hacia él a paso lento, como si cada uno de mis pasos fuera para morir…

- Lo siento Eriol pero no me siento bien -

- Ya veo, con razón tienes esa cara – me miro con algo que no se como explicar, pero al ver que sonreía como siempre – Pero no sé de qué me extraño, si con ella naciste – lo sabía, su sonrisa era malévola, síntoma de burla como siempre – ¡Hey! No la arrugues más o te veras peor, aunque no creo que se pueda – me dijo al ver que me molestaba

- Ya me voy - le dije tratando de controlar lo que mi cerebro mandaba… le decía a mi cuerpo "ahorca a Eriol, anda, no tiene nada de malo, ahorca a Eriol" – Nos vemos luego y disculpa por no quedarme hasta el anuncio

- No te preocupes, ya te mandare la invitación a la boda – …boda…cada vez que él decía eso, me llegaban a la mente los momentos al lado de Sakura… y el dolor se volvía más intenso a cada paso…

- Si, luego me la envías – sin nada más que decir – Adiós, no vemos luego

- Si… ¿aún no terminas con el baño cierto? – el maldito baño… por su culpa había pasado casi un fin de semana con Eriol y su boca llena de boda… A media reconstrucción, se le ocurrió salpicar de agua todo mi ya mayugado rostro, mientras escuchaba las escandalosas risas de él que algún día dejaría de ser mi hermano, por una mujer - Entonces iré mañana a ayudarte – perfecto, lo que me faltaba, más tiempo con Eriol… en ese momento desee con todo mi ser que la maldita compañía que solicitaba mis servicios, y por la cual deje varios más pasar, existiera todavía y así poder librarme de Eriol excusándome con el "tengo mucho trabajo", pero no, al mugre empleado de lo pocos que le quedaban a aquella compañía había llegado con todo y sus asquerosos barros hasta mi oficina justo cuando Eriol estaba conmigo y diciéndome "lo siento señor, pero me han mandado a informarle que se canceló el proyecto de la empresa cana", yo tenía ganas de ahorcarlo y hasta que no me llegaran más clientes tendría que buscar otra excusa para poder safarme de mi loco y casi ya no amigo y hermano Eriol

- Bien – ahí que recordar que a Eriol ni quien sea capaz de llevarle la contraria…

- ¡Sólo espero que no te equivoques de nuevo y termines como pato mojado! – sonriendo como idiota

- Ya basta, que no me siento bien – trate de controlarme – Mañana nos vemos – le dije dando la media vuelta, hasta que sentí su mano en mi hombro. No deje de avanzar

- A Syaoran, "no seas idiota" – mi cara no pudo mostrarse más desconcertada… ¿qué quería decir con eso?… Juro que no vuelvo a moverle al drenaje o pasara lo mismo…

Camine hacia la entrada…en el camino vi a Sakura y conectamos miradas por un momento, se veía tan triste… creo, que al igual que yo, se sentía morir, pero no podía hacer más… él era mi mejor amigo y no podía traicionarlo… camine por las calles sin prestar atención a la lluvia que caía sobre mi… no me interesaba enfermarme y nunca antes sentía tantas ganas de no existir. Y puedo decir que la persona que dijo que el amor sin dolor no existe, tenía toda la razón…

Recuerdo que mi padre una vez me dijo que si encontraba la razón de mi vida luchara por ello, pero al parecer el no sabía que la razón de mi existencia era una mujer que no era para mí… o, que si lo era, el destino decidió jugar conmigo al ponerla con Eriol…

Las noches cada vez eran más largas y yo cada vez me sentía más muerto… si alguna vez contemple el que ella fuera sólo un capricho, creo que estaba completamente equivocado… por un capricho no se te quita el sueño o el hambre… por un capricho te enfadas y a toda costa logras lo que quieres… No sé exactamente a que hora me quede dormido, lo que sí se, es que tuve el peor sueño de mi vida… La soñé con él, en una casa, con muchos hijos y lo peor… lo miraba con amor… desperté sudando y respirando agitadamente… … … …. … …

La reparación del baño fue peor que la vez pasada… resbale con un trozo de jabón y trate de agarrarme de lo primero que encontré, que para desgracia fue una de las llaves… Lo peor es que fue la del agua caliente así que ya se imaginaran… quede rojo y a dolorido, mientras que Eriol solo se reía de mí… ése no fue un buen día. Al día siguiente, de inmediato llame a un plomero… pasaron un par de semanas y no la había visto desde el día de la supuesta fiestesita… apenas ayer, de regreso a mi casa, me detuve en donde por primera vez estuve con ella… aquel parque en el que abrió su corazón y le entregue el mío… llegue hasta la banca y me quede ahí hasta que el sol se escondió… me sentía tan mal… la lluvia caía y yo seguía ahí sentado… y de nuevo llore… no me gustaba mostrarme débil, pero ya no podía más… trate de calmarme y camine un poco por el parque… camine pensando en lo idiota que era, ella y yo nos amábamos y podíamos detener la locura de su boda… ¿En qué rayos pensaba si la amaba con toda mi alma?, ya no me importó Eriol… ella era todo lo que estaba en mi mente… y sin saber como, llegue a la banca de nuevo y ahí la vi sentada, con los brazos sobre las rodillas, encogida y sollozando… algo en mí se sintió tan mal… yo tenia la culpa de que ella estuviera así…y yo ahí de pie perdiendo el tiempo, así que no espere más y la rodee con mis brazos… cuando ella levanto el rostro pude ver su sorpresa… y solo me miro…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te vas a enfermar - la cubrí con mi abrigo…

- …La pregunta sería ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – estábamos tan cerca que pude ver sus ojos llenos de tristeza, mientras sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas espesas de la lluvia…

- Yo pregunte primero – no pude evitar sonreír… era tan raro que ella apareciera ahí cuando yo pensaba en ella… y lo mejor, cuando había decidido luchar a pesar de todo y en contra de todos…

- Bueno yo… solo quería pensar un poco… - bajo la mirada… era obvio, al igual que yo buscaba consuelo… en medio de los recuerdos

- ¿Por qué te ríes? – me preguntó con la voz quebrada… a lo mejor pensaba que me estaba burlando de ella

- Porque pensaba en ti cuando te vi – su cara no se podía ver más roja

- No lo creo – pude ver que una lágrima se escapa de aquellas esmeraldas y las limpie, sonriendo de nuevo

- Como no pensar en ti si te amo -

- No es verdad – ahora la note molesta… me lo había ganado…

- Si lo es… Sakura, yo te amo – la vi llorar y sentí mi alma partirse en dos

- ¿¡Por qué me lo dices si ya has puesto un limite entre nosotros!?

- Porque ese limite desapareció cuando vine a tu lado y te dije que te amo – su mirada reflejaba un poco de alegría

- No tiene caso y lo sabes… voy a casarme – trato de alejarse de mí, pero yo no la deje… ya me había decidido a luchar por ella y ahora no me detendría… - ¿Qué haces? – me dijo al verme de pie frente a ella

- Lo que debí hacer desde el día que te conocí – sin más la bese… puse todo de mi parte para no mostrarme desesperado por uno de sus besos, pero creo que fue inútil, porque cuando nos separamos ella apenas podía respirar…

- ¿Qué tratas de hacer? No te entiendo… me dices que me amas me besas y luego ¿Qué?. Me dirás, no puedo él es mi amigo – ella lloraba y yo me sentía tan mal

- No pretendo nada… hace apenas un par de minutos estaba decidiendo luchar por ti y te vi aquí sentada en donde conversamos por primera vez …¿Te parece que estoy jugando?…

- No quiero sufrir más – me dijo aún llorando y me sentía tan culpable por ser la causa de su sufrimiento

- Lo siento – ella me miró, hasta cierto punto, con sorpresa – Nunca fue mi intención dañarte… - la abrase y así nos quedamos por un instante…

- Yo también lo siento -

- ¿Por qué? Si tu no has hecho nada – ella sonrió y pude ver algo que no supe descifrar en su sonrisa

- Porque ya es muy tarde... en tres días me caso y ya no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo… -

- Aún se puede -

- Yo te lo dije varias veces y ahora ya es muy tarde – lloraba y a penas si podía entender lo que me decía – ¿Qué no lo entiendes? – comenzó a golpear mi pecho hasta que ya no pudo más y se dejo caer al piso, pero no permití que cayera, así que la ayude y me senté a su lado en la banca…

- Sé que me porte como un idiota, pero nunca pensé en amarte como lo hago -

- No vuelvas a decirlo -

- Lo diré cuantas veces sea necesario… ¡te amo! – la tome entre mis brazos con fuerza y la bese… al principio parecía resistirse, pero poco a poco fue cediendo y me correspondió… no fui capaz de separarme de ella así que la seguí besando… la escuche suspirar y me sentí tranquilo, ella al igual que yo disfrutaba de ese instante en el que nos dijimos todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro… cuando me separe de ella… me di cuenta de que ya había dejado de llover, así que pude ver su rostro mejor y sus ojos me decían lo mucho que me amaba… por primera vez, y sólo con el contacto visual supe que su alma era mía…

- Lo nuestro ya no puede ser… todo esta listo para la boda y… - lágrimas corrían a trabes de su rostro – …es una lástima que tardaras tanto – sonrió y limpio mi rostro… ni siquiera había notado que sus palabras me dolieron tanto…

Hoy me encuentro sumido en mis recuerdos.

Haciendo un recuento de mi vida… me siento patético, pero no me daré por vencido, aún no se casa y ya encontraré la manera de que se quede a mi lado…

**Este seria el final** de los finales inconclusos (me entendieron por que yo no)

No desesperen este es el cap final, pero escribiré un epilogo a si que aun no me manden patadas en el trasero por el mal final… les envió un beso a todos. Mi amiga y ahora editora me dijo: "_Los escritores gozan con el sufrimiento del lector"_ y no es que gocemos, pero ciertamente le da vida a la historia…

Les agradezco a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios y a otras tantas que me los dieron en se podría decir que en persona

Angel zafiro

danny1989

Conchito

luna-box

Gabyhyatt

smeraldtsuki

Camili

hibari usui

Sweetchibi-Sakura

Gaby

Juchiz

Fairy

Leuri jeje gracias por tus comentarios jeje me ayudaron besos


	7. ahora si el final de los finales

Han pasado meses desde que impregne mi dolor en la blancura del papel y debo decir que el final no me lo esperaba…

_**Mi peor error **_

_**Epilogo **_

Después de aquel día en el que nos confesamos enteramente y que yo decidí desahogarme con unas hojas en blanco, camine hasta su casa como en automático y me atrevo a decir que sin siquiera saber que lo hacia, solo pensaba en ella y en mi juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas… toque el timbre y para mi sorpresa, quien me abrió fue Eriol, é sólo me observo por un instante, debo decir que en su sonrisa no percibí ni un poco de burla como las veces anteriores…

- ¡Vaya! No esperaba verte aquí – me dijo aún con esa sonrisa

- Lo sé – no sabia que decir o como explicar lo que en ese momento pasaba por mi mente… tenia que decirle la verdad a mi amigo antes de que la culpa me comiera por dentro, pero…

- ¿Sabes? Necesitamos hablar – me dijo muy serio, tanto que me dio algo de pánico en imaginarme de qué teníamos que hablar él y yo – Vamos, este no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo – nos fuimos de la casa de Sakura y llegamos a una cafetería no muy lejos de ahí

- Y… ¿De qué quieres hablar? – le dijo sin rodeos, lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era la tortura de saber el tema de la conversación, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sería algo serio entre nosotros…

- Amigo, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante - importante eso no debía ser bueno, su tono serio y su mirada fija en mi

- ¿Y qué es eso importante?

- Es sobre Sakura y sobre ti - me quede helado, sin saber que decir ¿Acaso en verdad ya había descubierto todo? No pude hablar y solo asentí esperando que hablara y acabara con las arañitas que formaban cosas en mi cabeza – Syaoran, se todo sobre Sakura y sobre ti

- ¿¡QUE!? – no lo pude evitar, aquel grito de sorpresa y susto, por el cual la gente del lugar nos miraba

- Sé que la amas y se que ella a ti - sude frió, y juro que sentí el mundo encima en ese momento, él lo sabia todo, cerré los ojos esperando que me golpeara o algo así, no sabia que pensar; que sentir; que hacer

- …Lo sabes… -

- De eso quería hablarte - asentí de nuevo, su tono era serio y su expresión apacible, lo cual me tenía demasiado confundido. Nunca podría saber que pasaba por su cabeza – Syaoran, lo que tengo que decirte es que lo se desde hace mucho tiempo y que quiero que sean felices juntos

- ¡¡Que!! - me había parecido que no había escuchado bien lo último - Creo que no te entendí - creo que mi expresión dijo todo acerca de mi confusión, porque él me mostró la misma sonrisa burlona de siempre y estallo en risas que sólo lograron confundirme más

- Amigo mío, creo que después de que te diga lo que tengo que decir, no querrás hablarme o tal vés no viva par ver la luz de otro día - dijo cómicamente, la verdad si no hubiera estado en aquella situación me había reído de verlo así, lo peor es que habló demasiado fuerte

- ¡Cállate! - le grite, ese hombre era exasperante ¿Cómo se atrevía a llevarme a un lugar público y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que pasaba?

- Calma Syaoran, no te exaltes

- ¡Que no me exalte! - como era posible que me pidiera eso, ahí estaba yo con mi cara de idiota sintiéndome la peor basura del mundo y él frente a mi diciéndome que sabía que me enamore de su novia y que quería que estuviera con ella - ¿¡¡Cómo quieres que me calme con todo lo que me estas diciendo!!?

- Amigo, siento tanto que tú solo entiendas a tragos amargos

- No es verdad. Y la verdad, no entiendo que es lo que quieres decirme…¿Querrías por primera vez ir al grano? - eso era cierto, él siempre con sus rodeos

- Tú me obligaste a llegar a los extremos

- ¿Qué extremos? - juro que sentía mi rostro distorsionarse cada vez que él reía

- Estaba enterado de tus sentimientos por Sakura, también de los de ella por ti. Pero ni tu por hombre que eres le decías algo de tus sentimientos, así que me vi forzado… a… yo… ¡Es que tú solo reaccionas cuando tu territorio es invadido!

- ¿Qué hiciste? - no supe que más decir ¡Un momento! - ¿¡Cómo que mi territorio es invadido?

- Le propuse matrimonio para obligarte a reaccionar, por consiguiente, que te acercaras a ella al saber que la perderías con tu mejor amigo

- ¡¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!! ¡No tienes idea de todo lo que pase por pensar que te estaba traicionando! Y ahora vienes y me sales con esto… ¡qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza desquiciada! - no podía respirar con normalidad, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que le había gritado y que nos miraban

- No sabes lo mal que me sentí Syaoran, pero no tuve otra opción

- ¿¡Cómo que no tuviste otra opción!? ¡Cómo que no!- en verdad me sentía furioso, de nuevo ahí frente a mí, Eriol confesándome su última jugarreta en las cuales siempre estaba yo

- ¡Por Dios Syaoran! Te conozco, tú no eres capaz de hacer nada por lo que quieres a menos que veas que se te va de las manos

- ¡No creas que soy un animal como para no darme cuenta de las cosas! ¡El mismo maldito día que le ibas a proponer matrimonio yo ya me había decidido! Pero luego pensé que te arruinaba la vida y una supuesta amistad de años…¡¡Y ahora me sales con esto!!

- Syaoran, por favor no te pongas así. Sé que tal vez fui un poco extremista, pero eres mi mejor amigo…Sólo quería que te acercaras a ella – bueno, había que admitir que hasta cierto punto era cierto, nunca aprecie a mi familia hasta que me quede sin ellos y cuando llegaba algo bueno a mi vida lo dejaba escapar

- Pues esa no parecía la mejor manera - se lo dije más tranquilo y bajando la voz, me sentía avergonzado de que se me fuera la cordura

- Eres mi hermano Syaoran, no sabes lo mucho que te quiero. Quiero que seas feliz con ella y di que evite que la dejaras ir, aún cuando me odies toda tu vida no me arrepiento de nada

- Te odio ¿Lo sabias? - ya me había calmado, pero aún estaba molesto - Pase los peores días de mi vida y dices que…que por mi bien… ¡JA! Valla amigo, contigo para que quiero enemigos

- Dime ¿Qué hubieras echo en mi lugar?

- No lo sé. Estar en tu cabeza no debe ser nada fácil – me ignoró y continuó

- Sabiendo que eres un tarado, necio, que no tiene un pizca de iniciativa con la mujer que ama

- ¡No soy tarado ni necio, entiendes! - ¡Oh bien! Eso no probaba nada…y volvió a reír como antes

- Claro que sí

- ¡Que no lo soy!

- Es parte de tu esencia, sino me crees, pregúntale a Sakura – creo que eso no me lo esperaba, sentía mi cara arder al tiempo que lo escuchaba reír con más fuerza

- Ya deja de molestarme, que aún no termino de entender todo esto

- Pues, creo que debes asimilarlo… ella es toda para ti - no lo entendía ¿Cómo era posible que hablara con toda calma si él supuestamente la amaba? – No la desaproveches

- ¿No crees que hubiera sido más fácil que hablaras conmigo desde el principio?

- ¿Crees que hubieras entendido así?

- ¡Pues claro! Ya te dije que no soy un animal

- Vamos Syaoran, sólo le darías vueltas al asunto

- Y tú que hiciste ¿Por qué no fuiste al grano? - era cierto, por qué había hecho todo ese enredo pudiendo hablar conmigo…siempre hacia lo mismo

- Amigo mío, te quiero, pero te temo también

- No me digas eso, que no tengo tus preferencias - me abrazo como si nada y la verdad es que nos miraban muy raro, como si fuéramos raritos, pero por más que trataba de que me soltara no lo hacia - Ya suéltame

- Perdóname, no quise hacerte sufrir

- Bien…te perdono, pero suéltame – ¿¡Cómo no lo iba a perdonar!? si me había proporcionado un alivio tremendo, pero eso de hacer todo un desastre para hacer que notara algo que yo ya sabia que existía…Algún día me la cobraría…

- Ve por ella, no pierdas más tiempo – no era necesario que me lo pidiera, eso era lo que pensaba hacer… solo le di un abrazo muy rápido

- Gracias… bueno, un gracias a medias

- Debí suponerlo, tú no me aprecias – esa risa burlona ya no me pareció tan desagradable… Salí de ahí y fui a casa de ella.

Ya me imaginaran en la puerta con unas flores en la mano y tratando de animarme a tocar el timbre. Me sentía ridículo, pero eso ya no importaba, así que después de varios minutos de ensayar lo que le diría, por fin toque el timbre, que por un momento me pareció como la música de mi funeral… Había sido tan idiota, que no me sorprendía el que me aventara un florero en lo que supuestamente es mi cabeza, donde supuestamente, habita mi cerebro, el cual tenía un letrero que decía "fuera de servicio por una mujer" ¡grandioso! el conocerla me había dejado sin sentido común y con un cargo enorme de conciencia, el cual, mi querido amigo, ya había liberado de mi ser…

La puerta se abrió, juro que sentí que mi cuerpo no respondía, menos al verla frente a mí con una falda negra y una blusa que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, encendiendo cada parte de mi, más al ver como su cabello castaño se meneaba con el poco viento de esa tarde y sus ojos brillaban de una manera que nunca olvidare, no supe de donde saque la fuerza pero por fin le hable…

- Yo solo traje esto para ti – le extendí las flores y ella las tomo, me miro y continué – Sé que me he portado como un idiota y que tal vez no me merezca el que me vuelvas a hablar, pero aún así te tengo que decir que te amo y que no pienso irme de aquí hasta que me digas que pasaras el resto de tu vida a mi lado así como yo lo are al tuyo… - ella me miro por un instante y aún recuerdo lo doloroso que fue sentir su mano estrellarse en mi mejilla… me lo merecía, pero ¿por qué había hecho eso…? La vi fijamente hasta que sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello y sus suaves labios rozar los míos, y en ese momento se me olvido el cachetadon que había sacudido mi recién despertado cerebro, y me deje llevar, saboreándola por primera vez con toda libertad y con inmensa felicidad…la abrace mientras nos demostrábamos todo lo que sentíamos…cada roce de su lengua era como un alivio para mi alma y la poca tensión que sentí en ella pronto dejo de ser así y la sentí enteramente mía, por fin mía y de nadie más… así estuvimos un rato, disfrutando el momento, hasta que alguien tosió con fuerza… y cuando nos despegamos para ver quien era, frente a nosotros estaba su madre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

- Veo que abra un cambio en las invitaciones y el pastel – Sakura se sonrojo de una manera encantadora y yo solo sonreía como idiota, ya que así me sentía…

- No se preocupe por eso, yo ya lo arregle – Eriol, máldito, me había seguido sólo para ver si hacia lo que según él era gracias a él

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Sakura con un leve rubor y una sonrisa, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que seguiamos abrazados… fue lindo ver la expresión de su rostro cuando se percato de ello, al parecer era un poco más distraída que yo… no lo creo, yo sí que soy un despistado…

- Si ¿Acaso me crees capaz de mandar invitaciones para una boda que no se llevaría acabo? - sonrió – No lo creo. Sólo una cosa Syaoran

- Dime

- Me debes mucho dinero – no pude evitar el sonreír – Luego te paso la cuenta de la boda – el sonreía – Señora ¿Qué le parece si hacemos algo para festejar? – le dijo él sonriente, y la madre de Sakura sonreía como no la había visto antes, hasta trato bien a Eriol, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en algo queno me había fijado antes, su mirada tenía algo opaco que me revolvió por dentro…y aún así, seguía sonriendo…

- Si, haremos el platillo que preparaba mi marido cuando vivía – lo dijo sonriente y en Sakura pude ver algo de sorpresa, así como un aire de tristeza que a mi no me gustaba… Eriol y Nadeshiko entraron a la casa, mientras nosotros aún en la entrada… le acaricie el rostro y le bese ligeramente los labios

- Te amo – le dije antes de apoderarma hasta de la última pizca de su aliento. Cuando por fin nos separamos

- Yo también te amo

Queda demás decir que nos hemos casado, y el despertar a su lado es una experiencia agradable… vivimos en mi casa, la cual se ve llena de vida desde que ella esta aquí… aquí termina mi relato, en el que a pesar de haber expresado todo mi sufrimiento también he expresado toda mi felicidad. Se preguntaran qué paso con Eriol ¿no es así…? Pues, el tiene una nueva fijación por la socia de Sakura, la cual mandó al diablo al mentiroso con el que salía para darse una oportunidad con él…

Ya es hora de irme, aún tengo que recoger la cuna para nuestro pequeño que viene en camino. Ahora tengo la felicidad que poseía mi padre y tal vez más de lo que fuera capaz de imaginarme…

_**Fin**_

_**De nuevo gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia y a las que me dejaron sus comentarios, así como a la editora (que es la mejor de las mejores ¿Qué sería de Mahidelin sin ella?) jeje y a Fairy que me ayudo en una partecita, a Gaby… ¡Hay Dios! Tengo muchas personas a las cuales agradecerles su apoyo y ya saben quienes son.**_

_**¡¡Nos veremos en "El intruso" y "Ttras una leyenda", besos!! **_


End file.
